


Goodbye

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier wins.</p><p>(Text and podfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on [tumblr](http://vassalady.tumblr.com/post/38573535912/steve-coughed-tasted-blood-in-his-mouth-and).
> 
> Podfic music credits: Radiohead - In Limbo
> 
> I also shamelessly make a reference to acidpop25's ["Pull me down sweet and low,"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/321470) because it is amazingly hot and wonderful.

Download (Mediafire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?3wpigdh0ut8es0x) (5.28MB)

\------

Steve coughed, tasted blood in his mouth, and tried to turn his head away to spit it out. But he didn’t have the energy.

His view of the cloudy sky was obstructed when Bucky leaned over him.

Bucky grinned down at him, gun in one hand and Steve’s shield in the other. He crouched down, pressing the gun into Steve’s cheek.

“Remember this?” He ran the gun along Steve’s bottom lip. “Once upon a time, Captain America, what would you have done for this? To be pinned beneath me, helpless? To think you used to crave this.”

Steve closed his eyes. He could barely breath; he was certain several ribs were broken, and at least one leg was shattered. But none of that was as bad as the internal bleeding he probably had. He coughed up more blood.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Bucky said. “I want to see your eyes. I don’t often get to in my line of work.”

He forced Steve’s eyes open. It might have been a chance for Steve to knock the gun out of his hand had he had the energy. But Steve was trapped.

“Bucky,” he muttered, sounding faint and faraway. He took in a careful breath. “Fight it.”

“Bucky’s gone, Captain,” and the Winter Soldier dragged the gun down Steve’s face, tracing his jawline. “Has been since he fell off that train.”

The Winter Soldier leveled the gun at Steve’s head and pulled the trigger.


End file.
